By Your Side
by Theaterlover13
Summary: Klaine! "I'm a vent. I'm a shoulder to cry on that nods and listens while they pour out the story about whatever happened last night. I'm a stranger to them." AU Rated T for mild launguage and talk of suicide. Also because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who already knows my writing from The Littlest Girl who came because they hit Author alert :) **

**I'm not gonna change my name every chapter for this one, though. xD **

**My name for this whole book is Devon :D **

**I just wanted to say thanks for reading! :D hehehehehe I'm so hyper right now. **

**Summary: **

**Klaine "I'm a vent. I'm a shoulder to cry on that nods and listens while they pour out the story about whatever happened last night. I'm a stranger to them." AU**

**This story switches POVs from Kurt to Blaine quite a bit, so make sure you know who's speaking! xD **

**Enjoy the first chapter :)**

Kurt POV

I sat in the corner of the glee club room, shivering. My sweater was newly slushied, but I had managed to save my scarf. I set it by the chair, and wiped off my face with my sweater. I dropped it on the chair behind me, and sighed, dropping my face into my hands. I tried not to let it show to everyone else how much it hurt to get slushied and called names at least twice a week.

I had an excellent washing technique to get slushy out.

I fixed my hair and checked my eyes in the little mirror I kept in my bag. I didn't want Rachel or Quinn or Finn seeing the tears. They would ask what was wrong... Maybe. They probably didn't care. No one really noticed. No one said, 'Kurt, what's wrong?' if they did, however, I would end up blurting something about my plans for the weekend.

They weren't pretty.

The door opened, and I didn't look up. I heard Finn and Rach, and looked up, my smile, completely fake, plastered on my face.

They didn't notice. No one does.

Quinn walked in, and sat by me, where she always did. We always sat next to each other. Everyone else thought we were best friends, but really, I was her vent. I listened. I couldn't talk to her about my problems. She doesn't know anything about me, but I know all of her business. As well as the business of everyone on the Cheerios.

"Oh, my, god." she whispered. "Someone on the Cheerios totally got asked out yesterday by that one kid."

I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"And since he's so weird,"

_Who, Quinn, who?!_

"She said no. But he's totally freaking gorgeous."

"Quinn, you never told me his name!" I burst out, surprising even myself. She looked shocked, and I mumbled, "Sorry."

"It's fine. It's Terry, I think. But then-"

I tuned her out. Just like that, she dismissed my explosion, and then kept going like nothing happened. Was it really that hard to see what I was going through?

The door opened again, and a little shock shot through me. It was Mike, Tina, and Blaine.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Blaine, he was so handsome. I think I was in love with him. But he never left Tina's side, in a 'best friend' kind of way. She invited him to glee, and he was openly gay, but he never really talked to anyone but Tina and Mike. He was that awkward third wheel. Oddly, he still wore his Warbler Blazer, but I loved it. He looked amazing in it. He was so nice, handsome, and he was the best singer ever.

Mr. Shue came in, and Quinn stopped talking. I was greatly relieved, but didn't say anything. Everyone was here; they had shown up while I was thinking about Blaine.

"Today, we're going to talk about singing."

"When do we not?" Artie said.

"Mr. Shue, I fail to see the point in this." Rachel said, from her spot next to Finn.

"Don't worry, you will."

I tuned out again, until the end of school. The bell rang, and I grabbed my sweater and headed to my locker.

"Hey, Kurt." Rachel said, walking up. "Do you want to go get something to eat Sunday night with me and Quinn and Finn? We didn't want Quinn to be all awkward."

"Um, I'll have to check my schedule." I said awkwardly. "Text me Sunday."

What she didn't know, was that I planned to be unable to text by Sunday.

"Oh, alright. I'll talk to you later!"

I waited at school until I saw Quinn leave, and then I wrote out my note.

_I'm so sorry Quinn. I want you to know I don't blame you. I think you're amazing, but by the time you get this I'll be unable to tell you in person. This is my locker combo, please don't throw away any of the pictures. Thanks, Quinn, you're amazing. 3_

_-Kurt_

I slipped it through the vent in Quinn's locker, and then walked home alone. My dad was gone for the weekend; I had the house to myself. I was alone.

I spent Friday night singing, the one last thing that brought me any joy.

I woke up Saturday morning, and I wasn't ready, but not ready was ready.

I took a deep breath, and got out of bed.

**:D **

**I know it's depressing right now but I feel happy because you are reading my story, and I like it when people read my stories. **

**Please leave a review! I have lots and lots and LOTS of this fiction written already, so reviews will help motivate me to edit and post them! ;D hehe**

**R&R! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY THERE FANFICTIONERS! 333**

**I am SO HYPER right now. **

**Here's some more x) Have fun!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN PRACTICALLY NOTHING! :D **

Kurt POV

I wrote out a note to my father, and then I put on my best clothes.

I stood in the kitchen, staring at the knives.

It wasn't like I hadn't thought about suicide; I just hadn't attempted it yet.

I picked up a big knife, with a non-serrated edge, weighing it in my hand.

No one understood how hard it was to be gay and have everyone hate you so much. I was a vent, I was cellophane, I was a thing to slushy when you get bored. You could walk past me, when I was covered in slushy, and you wouldn't care.

I was disposable, and this would just prove it.

I lifted the knife, tears streaking my face, and it had just touched my throat when the doorbell rang.

I dropped my arm, and stared at the door, unsure if the bell had rang or if it was just my subconscious having doubts.

But another ring sent me scurrying for the door. It rang again, and I opened the door.

Standing there, handsome as ever, all blazer, slacks, and eyebrows, was Blaine. He didn't quite look at me; he just looked at my scarf, which was in his hand.

"Oh, I was beginning to think you weren't home." he laughed. "You left your scarf in the choir room..." his eyes came up a bit, and he saw the knife, still in my hand. "Um... Kurt? What are you planning on doing with that knife?" he said, half-joking but his smile kind of fading.

I didn't respond, and he looked all the way up at my face, and I could tell that he could see everything. All the pain, all the anger, the fear...

"Um. Kurt? Are you okay?"

"I think it would be best if I was alone..." I whispered.

I could see the debate in his mind. He knew what I was doing. He knew I was trying to kill myself. "Uh, no, can I come in?"

"Um, not right now." I glanced back inside a little.

"I actually have to use the bathroom... I'm assuming you have one?" he was trying to joke around, but his smile was forced. He was trying to find a way around me, into the house.

I opened the door wider, letting him inside. "First door on your right." I said, pointing him down the hall.

I closed the door as he disappeared, and then stepped into the kitchen. I debated killing myself anyways, but just set the knife down.

I stared at it for a long time.

"Kurt?" I heard Blaine call.

I stepped into the den, and saw him sitting in the middle of the couch, his arms spread across the back, so if I wanted to sit, I had no choice but to be next to him.

"Come sit, Kurt."

I did as he said, sitting next to him on the couch. I stared at the floor.

"Do you want to talk?"

_Yes._

"About what?" I tried to keep my voice light.

"Kurt, I'm not going to lie, I know what you were just trying to do."

"Cutting onions?" I lied.

"Don't lie, Kurt. The knife was clean."

I looked down.

"Why, Kurt?"

"You obviously haven't gone through what most of us gays have to go through. Do you know how much it hurts to get slushied twice a week?"

"No, I don't. But you have friends, right? Quinn. Rachel."

"Ha, friends. I'm a vent, Blaine. I'm a shoulder to cry on that nods and listens while they pour out the story about whatever happened last night. I'm a stranger to them. They don't care about me; I don't have to be me to be in that place. I might as well be a dog. At least dogs are always happy. A dog would be better than me." I realized how depressed I was making myself, and I stopped, choking up a bit.

He looked at me, his eyebrows pushed down. He looked like he was going to cry. "Kurt, I know I don't understand what it is that you're going through. I do know, however, that mike and Tina both admire you, Mr. Shue loves you, Mercedes thinks you're amazing, and Brittany loves your sweaters. I, personally, think you are the most amazing singer, I love your scarves," he wrapped the one in his hands around my neck, "and I think you have the best smile ever."

I smiled a little, feeling a warm wanted feeling in my stomach for the first time in a couple years.

"Don't give up, Kurt."

"Okay..." I said, not looking at him, just playing with the edge of the scarf.

"Goddammit, Kurt." he said. "Come here." he scooted closer to me and hugged me. "It'll get better, don't worry. Next time they slushy you, I won't be far behind, don't worry."

I wasn't sure what that meant, but I felt really happy for the first time in a really long time as I closed my eyes, leaning into his shoulder.

"We should hang out. You want to go get some coffee?" He asked, pulling away.

I didn't miss how his eyes flicked back to the kitchen.

"Alright..."

I followed him to his car, and made sure the door was locked behind me. He climbed into the car, and I sat down in the passenger seat. It was a nice car.

We were silent for the first half of the ride. I couldn't stop thinking about the knife on the counter at home.

"Um..." he seemed to be trying to come up with something to break the silence. "What were you planning on singing next Friday for glee?"

"I wasn't planning on being around to sing."

"Oh." _Right. _I heard him think.

"Sorry."

"So... Um, I don't have a song yet... Do you want to sing with me?"

I stared at him for a long time. He only looked at me when we stopped at a red light.

"What?"

"Just trying to figure you out. The light's green."

He started the car again, looking away awkwardly. He didn't respond, he just said, "Do you want to sing with me or not?"

"Sure." I mumbled.

"You don't sound that happy."

"I'm not having a great day."

He nodded, as if to say _you have a point there,_ and we pulled up to the coffee shop.

When we walked inside, I instinctively dropped my eyes. Carter, one of the kids who slushied me often was sitting at a booth, back to back with the only open booth in the place. Blaine started towards it, not even seeing Carter, but I caught his arm at the elbow, trying to ignore the thrill that went through me at touching him. "Blaine, let's sit outside." I said quietly.

"It's freezing outside."

"I don't care."

"Why?"

I didn't respond, I just looked at Carter, and his friend. She was a Cheerio.

Blaine followed my stare and saw Carter, and realization flashed in his eyes. But he twisted his arm and grabbed mine, forcing me to let go. He pulled me towards the table, and as soon as I realized where we were going, I started protesting. "Blaine, Blaine no, please don't-" he cut me off, sitting me in the seat so I could see the back of Carter's head. He sat down across from me, and as soon as he was sitting, I tried to stand up.

"Hey!" he said, and then stood and sat me back down.

Seeing as I was going to be difficult, he shook his finger at me as if lecturing me. "If you try to get up again I'm going to ground you."

"How can you ground me?" I laughed.

"Uh..." I could see him scrambling around in his mind for something. "I'll never let you be alone. I'll ground you at MY house."

An idea ran through my mind, I saw myself getting up, because being grounded at Blaine's house didn't sound that bad. I chuckled softly to myself.

"What?" he said, sitting down, but he was smiling. I could see him thinking about how he was happy he finally worked a smile out of me.

"Oh, it's nothing." I said.

I saw Carter freeze, as if he heard my voice and was trying to place it. I didn't say anything else, and Blaine looked confused. I realized the smile had dropped right off my face.

"You okay?"

I stared at the back of Carter's head.

He turned, glanced at Carter, and the turned back to me, looking almost disappointed. "We're not leaving." he stated.

I didn't say anything. The waitress came over and handed us our coffees, and I smiled up at her. She smiled back, and I took a cautious sip of the coffee. It was perfect, hot, but not burning. I took another sip. Blaine left his on the table; he just stared at it and stirred it with a spoon. He looked utterly depressed.

"Are you okay?" I said, very quietly, leaning forward a bit.

"I just can't understand... How you would want to do that."

I knew exactly what he was talking about. My failed suicide attempt.

"I-I..."

"I mean... Did you just not hear all the clapping when you sang in front of the school? Did you miss the cheers in glee whenever you sang anything?"

I tried to speak, but he was on a roll now.

"Doesn't your dad love you? I've heard you speak fondly of him. And your friends love you, Rachel was truly concerned every single time they slushied you-"

"Every time she found out." I mumbled.

"-and so was Quinn. Kurt, you can't just give up. Please, don't just give up." he looked up, his enormous eyebrows creased in concern.

"Thanks, Blaine," Was all I could say. I looked up at him, and our eyes locked.

Carter turned around, ruining the moment, and his face cracked with his hideous sadistic smile. "Oh, hey it's Mr. Gay."

"Very creative." I mumbled, dropping my eyes.

Blaine's eyebrows dropped, emerging his eyes in shadow and giving him a demon-ish look. He turned around, and said harshly, "Stop messing with my friend."

"What are you going to do about it?" Carter said, cocky as ever.

"I fight for my friends. And you don't want to be on my bad side. Stay the hell away from Kurt." and he turned back around. His eyebrows came back up, and he grinned, his white teeth showing. I could've sworn that Carter looked a little scared. I laughed, and Blaine did too. Carter got up and left, his arm around the girl's waist, sending a glare at us.

"Thanks, Blaine."

"Any time, Kurt."

**YAY KLAINE! KLAINE MAKES RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS :D **

**Oh god that was really lame. **

**Sorry. **

**YAY! Okay, guys! Leave me a review! Please please please! 3333**

**R&R! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**HI AGAIN! I'm happy. Yay. **

**I don't have anything to say…. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN PRACTICALLY NOTHING! :D**

**Enjoy :)**

Kurt POV

I dropped my sweater in the basket where I put my dirty clothes and headed for my closet. Blaine was in the den, he refused to let me be alone. He was leaving at 11 tonight and had promised to show up at an unspecified hour tomorrow morning, flashing his teeth and insisting he didn't need to sleep. I changed my shirt, into a loose green thing; I really loved it, but rarely wore it out of the house. I changed into sweat pants and socks. It was 9:15, and I wondered what he would insist on doing, since he always seemed to insist on something. He insisted that we go to the mall, and insisted that I let him buy me an ice cream.

I was pretty sure he was going through my movies, and when I got back, he was down on his hands and knees, looking at the movies.

"We should watch a movie." he said, smiling.

I smiled a bit, grateful he was there. "Okay. What do you want to watch?"

"Spiderman?"

Halfway through Spiderman, I was falling asleep. Blaine had sat next to me, my head was on his shoulder, and I wasn't really paying any attention to the movie anymore. Blaine, however, was completely engrossed in the movie, facing straight forward, his body only slightly turned to hold my weight.

I was unsure if I was going to make it through the entire movie, and realized that I wasn't going to- that I didn't- when Blaine shook me awake. I had been asleep with my head on his leg, curled up into a ball. His hand brushed the hair on the side of my head.

"Hey, Kurt. Come on, time for bed."

I grumbled and cuddled further into his side, and he laughed and scooted so I fell face-first on the couch. I said, "That was unnecessary."

"Sorry, I can't hear you through the couch." he laughed.

I pushed myself up, and he said, "Which one is your bedroom?"

I mumbled something about backwards penguins.

"Did you just say penguins? Whatever. Kurt, I have to get home. I really can't stay."

"But baby, it's cold outside." I said, and he laughed.

"Good idea for a duet. But," he chuckled, "I really need to get home. And you really need to get to sleep."

I scooted over to him again and curled up next to him. He chuckled again.

Within thirty seconds, I was asleep.

I woke up at ten, and the warmth next to me was gone. I reached out, but my fingers only found cold blankets.

_Blankets? _

I opened my eyes, and found that I was in my bed. I sighed and closed my eyes, sad that Blaine was gone.

"Sleep well?" his delicious voice chuckled.

My eyes flew open, and my head whipped to the side. He was sitting in the chair at my desk.

I yawned, and said, "Yeah. I slept really long."

"Ten hours," he said, standing up.

My stomach grumbled loudly, and I blushed.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah..." I said, embarrassed.

"Breakfast is on me."

"No, it's okay."

"No, really, you don't have a choice."

I sighed and climbed out of bed. I was still in my sweats and green shirt. I stepped into the closet and changed quickly, and then grabbed my phone off the charger and followed Blaine downstairs.

He jumped in his car, and I climbed in the passenger seat, after making sure the door was locked. He started the car, and said, "Where to, sleepyhead?"

"Do I really look tired?" I fretted, checking my eyes in the mirror.

"No, you don't. But I can tell you're tired."

"How?"

"Your shirt is on backwards." he chuckled.

"Oh shoot!" I said, and quickly pulled my arms inside, spun it around, and stuck my arms back out.

I looked at Blaine, he was staring at the steering wheel, and his mouth was a bit open, his eyes spaced out, unfocused.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Um." he said, not looking up.

"Blaine?" I said.

That seemed to jar him; he looked up, and said, "Oh, I'm fine. Sorry."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." he said quickly. "Um, so where are we going?"

"I don't care. You have a preference?"

"I don't care either."

"Shari's has really good biscuits and gravy."

"Alright, Shari's it is."

He started the car and pushed it forward.

I was not looking forward to when he disappeared again.

**Another short one, sorry :/ xP **

**BUT YAY! :D Klaine klaine klaine.**

**PWEEZ REVIEW! 33**

**R&R! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**ANOTHERR CHAPTERRR! **

**THE FIRE BURNS ON! **

…**I don't know what that was…**

**I apologize. **

**I should stop embarrassing myself and start the story! HEREYOUGO:**

**DISLCAIMER: I OWN PRACTICALLY NOTHING! :D **

Quinn POV

Monday morning, I yawned. I took another swallow of my coffee, turning the lock on my locker.

I opened it, and something small fluttered to the ground.

_Probably one of my pictures._ I leaned down, but it wasn't one of my pictures.

_I'm so sorry Quinn. I want you to know I don't blame you. I think you're amazing, but by the time you get this I'll be unable to tell you in person. This is my locker combo, please don't throw away any of the pictures. Thanks, Quinn, you're amazing. 3_

_-Kurt_

"Holy s*." I said. I dropped my coffee and ran for the door, the note gripped tight in my hand, heading for Kurt's house. Rachel stopped me.

"What? Calm down!"

I was in hysterics. "It's Kurt. He... He-"

"He didn't text me back yesterday." she said.

I covered my mouth, tears glistening in my eyes. She saw the note in my hand.

"Oh my god." she said, understanding.

She dived in my car as well, and I sped to Kurt's house. I slammed on the brakes and stopped in front of his house, then ran to his door. I slammed my fist on the door, kicking the bottom as well. "Kurt!" I screamed. "Kurt!"

There was nothing. I realized I was crying, my head against the door.

"Shhh... It's okay, Quinn." Rachel said, patting my back.

"How is it okay?!" I screamed. "Kurt is dead! He's never coming back!"

Rachel started crying as well, and I hugged her, crying on her shoulder.

A car pulled up. "Rachel? Quinn? Guys, what's wrong?" Blaine said, stepping out of his car. "Why are you crying in front of Kurt's house?"

"It's Kurt. He's... He's dead." I whispered, and Rachel didn't look up.

"No, he's not. What are your talking about?" he said, starting to freak out. His eyes glistened with fear. "I told him not to! Are you sure?!" He looked scared.

"I-I-...I found this note..." I held the note up, but I got interrupted.

"Guys? What's wrong?" The door opened, and, amazingly, Kurt was standing there, in a green shirt and sweats, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

I rushed at him and hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck and crying on his shoulder. Rachel wasn't far behind me.

"Um... Quinn? Rach? Are you okay?"

"What is this?" I sobbed, shoving the note at him.

He read it over, and said, "Oh my god, I'm sorry..."

Blaine walked over, and hugged Kurt.

_Whoa, did we miss something?_ I thought.

"Why are you still in your pajamas?" he said.

"Oh, I haven't changed yet. I was about to."

"Kurt, would you care to explain?" I said, holding the note.

"Um... I changed my mind." he said, looking down.

"Oh, alright. We'll see you at school." Rach said, and she dragged me back to the car.

"Rachel, what was that?" I said, angry.

"Did you see the look Kurt was giving us? It was the 'I want to be alone with him' look."

"Ohmigawd," I said, "he's telling us everything later."

Kurt POV

I welcomed Blaine inside after Rachel dragged Quinn off, and then quickly ran and changed. I packed my school bag and pulled my scarf on.

When I walked back into the den, Blaine was chuckling over something, but he wouldn't tell me.

Eventually I dismissed it, and he took me out to his car and he drove me to school, as he promised the day before.

We got to school, and I climbed out of the car.

He hugged me. "I'm going to go to my locker. I'll see you first period."

"Bye."

He walked off, and I scurried to my locker. I quickly opened it, retrieved my stuff, and closed it again. I turned around, and slammed right into Carter.

"Hey, Mr. Gay. Did you get a boyfriend? Is that who Eyebrows was?"

"Don't call me that. And don't call him eyebrows."

"I'll call both of you what I want to call you." he said, and he yanked a slushy out of nowhere, and blasted it into my face.

I gasped, stung by the pain, and I wiped some of it off so I could see. Carter laughed at me.

"Hey, Carter." I heard an unmistakable voice, and I turned to see Blaine round the corner. "I thought I told you to stay the hell away from Kurt."

"You don't tell me what to do." Carter said, crossing his arms.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. He turned to me. "Are you okay?"

"Been better." I said, my voice a half an octave higher than normal.

Blaine turned around again, facing Carter. "You don't understand. Have you ever been slushied?"

"No one has the guts to slushy me." he said.

"Well, that just changed." Blaine said, and he pulled a slushy from his bag and threw it at Carter, it hit him right in the face.

I gasped, and grinned. Carter spat out slushy.

"You twerp! You got slushy in my nose! You are dead!" Carter said, and he shook the slushy away from his hair and face.

"Kurt, run!" Blaine laughed, and he pulled me along by my hand. I laughed as we ran from the roaring Carter. He dragged me into our first class and we collapsed into our chairs, laughing.

"Thank you so much, Blaine." I said. "That was amazing."

"Well, no one messes with my friends." He said, flashing his white teeth.

Is that what we were? Friends? I felt something deeper, as if we were connected more than that. But I didn't say anything.

Class started, and I removed my sweater, setting it in a soggy heap on the floor next to me. Blaine sat behind me, and I heard him writing. I started writing myself, and sighed.

It was going to be a long period.

At the end of the period, I picked up all my books and put them into my bag, and then stood up, pulling it onto my shoulder. I stepped towards the hall, but before I got there, I heard Blaine say, "Hey, Kurt!"

I stopped and turned around, and crashed right into him, smashing my face into his face, giving him an inadvertent kiss on the cheek.

I bounced back, and covered my mouth, widening my eyes. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry!" I said, blushing deep red.

He laughed. "It's fine. I weren't expecting you to turn around. Are you blushing?"

"No," I said, burying my face in my hands.

"It's not that big of a deal," he said, laughing.

But it was. I had just kissed the guy of my dreams. On the cheek, but still. I didn't say anything.

"Kurt? You okay?"

"It's nothing." I said, looking away.

"No, tell me."

"No, it's fine. Whatever."

He gave me an 'I'm not dropping this' look, and handed me my sweater. "You almost left this."

"Oh, thanks."

He looked at me for a minute. When I didn't say anything, he said, "You aren't going to tell me right now, are you."

"No..."

He sighed. "Well, I'll see you at lunch." He smiled, gave me a hug, and then left.

I couldn't move. My lips were burning. I had just kissed Blaine... And he dismissed it like it was nothing. But really, that was the best thing I had done in a really long time. It made my cheeks hot again.

I quickly scampered to my next class, and then dropped my books and my bag at my desk. I didn't hear anything the teacher said, I was way too distracted.

I had a feeling I was going to be distracted until lunch.

I sat down at a table in the cafeteria at lunch, with my tray in front of me.

"Boo." Blaine said, sitting down next to me.

I smiled, and said, "Hey, Blaine. How are you?"

"Bored. The clock didn't go fast enough."

"Tell me about it." I said, taking a bite of my sandwich.

He started on his lunch, looking out over the cafeteria.

I let myself space, thinking about the kiss I had accidentally placed on his cheek... I sighed.

I looked over, and realized that Blaine was staring at me. "What?" I said.

"Nothing. Am I not allowed to look at you?"

"It's a bit weird." I laughed.

He laughed too. Then he stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back." he walked off, leaving his lunch.

I sat in silence for a while, until suddenly someone grabbed the back of my collar and yanked me to my feet, choking me. I coughed violently, scraping at the collar of my shirt and tying to breathe.

"Hey, Mr. Gay. Your boyfriend Eyebrows has it coming." Carter dropped me onto my knees, and I gasped, inhaling a gust of air and clutching my throat. I almost threw up on his shoes.

"Don't call me that," I gasped.

"I'll call you what I want to call you." he said, pulling me to my feet by the front of my shirt.

"There's dried slushy in your hair." I said, somehow suddenly confident.

He shoved me, and I stumbled back into a wall. He stepped towards me, but that's when Blaine smashed into him, and Carter fell onto his side on the floor. Blaine looked truly pissed.

"You _Bitch!_" Blaine shouted. "I told you to stay away from us!"

"I do what I want!" Carter shouted back.

"Not anymore!" Blaine roared, and he punched Carter across the face. I grabbed his arm and pulled back on him before he could get himself expelled, and even though I wasn't strong enough to stop him myself, he stopped. Carter got up and ran like a scared dog. I could practically see his tail between his legs.

"Oh my god, Blaine you just made Carter run like a puppy." I whispered, forgetting to let go of his arm.

He smiled. "Yeah, I guess I did."

I laughed, and hugged him. "Thanks."

He pulled away, his triangular eyebrows pushed down. "What's this on your neck?"

"What?" I asked.

He dragged me to the bathroom, and I say the angry, jagged, red line across my neck from where Carter pulled me off the table by my shirt.

"Oh, that was Carter."

"What did he do, pull a knife on you?" He looked at it again. "A butter knife?"

"He lifted me up by the back of my shirt." I said.

Blaine looked pissed again, but I just laughed. "I'm fine."

"Okay, whatever." he said, but he didn't look happy. I chuckled a bit.

He rolled his eyes, and headed back out to the lunch table. I followed him. I tried to look away, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

Luckily he was in front of me.

I sat in the middle of the glee room, my legs crossed. Blaine gave the music people a thumbs-up, and they started playing.

It was Friday, and we were performing our duet.

_I really can't stay _

_(Baby, it's cold outside)_

_I've got to go 'way _

_(Baby, it's cold outside)_

_The evening has been _

_(I've been hopin' that you'd drop in) _

_So very nice _

_(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice) _

_My mother will start to worry _

_(Beautiful, what's your hurry)_

_And father will be pacing the floor _

_(Listen to that fireplace roar)_

_So really, I'd better scurry _

_(Beautiful, please don't hurry)_

_Well, maybe just a half a drink more _

_(Put some records on while I pour)_

_The neighbors might think _

_(Baby, it's bad out there)_

_Say, what's in this drink _

_(No cabs to be had out there)_

_I wish I knew how _

_(Your eyes are like starlight now) _

_To break this spell_

_(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)_

_I oughtta say no, no, no sir _

_(Mind if I move in closer)_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried _

_(What's the sense in hurting my pride?)_

_I really can't stay _

_(Baby, don't hold out)_

_Oh, but it's cold outside_

_I simply must go _

_(But baby It's cold outside)_

_The answer is no _

_(But baby, it's cold outside)_

_The welcome has been _

_(How lucky that you dropped in)_

_So nice and warm _

_(Look out the window at that storm)_

_My sister will be suspicious _

_(Gosh your lips look delicious)_

_My brother will be there at the door _

_(Waves upon a tropical shore)_

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious _

_(Oh, your lips are delicious)_

_Well maybe just a cigarette more _

_(Never such a blizzard before)_

_I've got to get home _

_(Baby, you'll freeze out there)_

_Say, lend me a coat_

_(It's up to your knees out there)_

_You've really been grand _

_(I thrill when you touch my hand)_

_Oh, but don't you see _

_(How can you do this thing to me?)_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow _

_(Think of my lifelong sorrow)_

_At least there will be plenty implied _

_(If you got pneumonia and died)_

_I really can't stay _

_(Get over that hold out)_

_Oh, baby it's cold outside_

We finished, Blaine's arm over my shoulder, and everyone who was watching cheered and clapped. I laughed, ducking my head, grinning, trying to catch my breath.

We sat back down, and Quinn congratulated me. Sam went next, and we watched. He sang, but I wasn't really paying attention. When he was done, I clapped and cheered, but I didn't know what he had sang.

The bell rang, and I headed for my locker, but Rachel stopped me at the door. "We're having a party tomorrow night at seven."

"Who?" I asked, checking my phone. Blaine had texted me, saying that he'd see me later. He had to drop something off for his mom.

"Um, so far it's me, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Tina."

"So far?" I asked, not missing how it was all girls. I didn't care, though. I was basically one of the girls.

"Yeah, we might invite someone else. I don't know." she didn't meet my eyes. I dismissed it.

"Alright, where?"

"Santana's." Rachel said.

"Alright, I'll be there." I said, smiling.

"Great!" she hugged me, and then disappeared.

I got my bags and headed home. My dad was sitting in the den, and I went to my room. I laid on my bed and drew a picture of me and Blaine surrounded by little hearts.

"Whatcha doin?" my dad said, walking in.

"Nothing." I said, closing the book.

"Well, I was thinking maybe you might want to go out to dinner tonight." he said.

"Alright." I said, hopping off my bed. "Let me get changed."

He left, and I hid my book underneath the mattress of my bed. I changed, and then headed downstairs, turning my phone to silent. I didn't want any text from Blaine to ruin my dinner with my dad.

We went to a nice restaurant, and we talked and ate. I didn't mention my failed suicide attempt.

When we got home, I checked my phone, and discovered six new texts from Blaine.

_Hey, so what are you doing tomorrow?_

_Kurt?_

_Hello? Are you ignoring me?_

_What did I do?_

_KURT._

_Oh, never mind I'm doing something._

I laughed at him, and quickly texted, _I was out to dinner with my dad, sorry._

In less than a minute, a new text popped up. _Oh, I'm sorry. As I said, never mind, something came up._

_I'm busy anyways, sorry._

_What are you doing? :)_

_I'm cleaning house all day and then Rachel invited me to a party._

_xD_

_What?_ I responded.

_Oh, it's nothing. I'll tell you later._

_Okay..._

_Are you ever going to tell me what that was in first today?_

_No. xP_

_I WILL make you tell me. :)_

_Oooh, scary._ I texted, but I didn't get his response, because I fell asleep.

I dreamt of Blaine.

**Hhehehehehehhehehehehehehehh ehehhehe**

**:D**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I WUV YOU GUYS :)**

**R&R! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Does anyone have any water? I'm thirsty… **

**No? Okay. **

**COOL! LET'S KEEP GOING! **

**(I got some water :D) **

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! ;D ;) ;) ;) **

**I did ;) **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN PRACTICALLY NOTHING! :D **

Kurt POV

I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed out of the house, calling out to my dad that I might be home late.

I jumped in my car and drove to Santana's house, and when I got there, there were already seven cars there.

Seven? I wondered who the seventh was. I opened the door, and followed the voices to the den.

"Hello?" I called.

"Kurt!" an already tipsy Rachel blasted out of the den and slammed into me, looking into her empty glass. "I love you Kurt!"

"Drunk already, Rachel?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah!" Rachel shrieked.

"Why is she drunk already?" I half dragged Rachel over to Quinn and Mercedes, who were standing, arms crossed, shaking their heads slowly.

"She just broke up with Finn." Mercedes said.

"Oh my god." I said. "I'm so sorry, Rachel."

"He's a bitch!" Rachel screamed. "I hate him! I'm glad it's over! Weeeeeeee," she said happily, jumping on the couch.

I laughed. "Rachel, calm down a bit."

She ignored me, jumping to the chair and hollering about how the ground was lava. Brittany and Quinn joined her, laughing and playing, and I headed to the kitchen to get a soda.

I had the fridge open, my hand on the soda bottle when suddenly someone poked my back and I jumped. A pair of hands covered my eyes, and I gasped.

"Rachel?" I guessed.

The hands made my head shake no.

"Umm... Quinn."

Another no.

"I give up."

The hands shook my head no again.

I sighed, and spun around. Amazingly, the hands still stayed over my eyes, but I reached out and found their abdomen. They were wearing just a normal sweater, and I growled in frustration. I tried to find their hair, but they only had short hair, full of gel.

"Oh my god... Blaine?" I said.

He laughed, and pulled his hands off of my face. "Didn't expect it now, did you?"

I laughed. "No, not at all. I thought this was an all girl party. Have you seen Rachel?"

"Yeah. It's kind of sad that she broke up with him... But can't you tell?"

"Tell what?"

"I think she's gay." Blaine whispered.

"Oh... Yeah, maybe." I responded, dropping my voice as well.

"Maybe? And have you seen the way Quinn looks at her?"

"We need a ship name." I laughed.

"Faberry." Blaine decided.

"Nice." I said.

He laughed. "Yeah, I have a talent for that."

I laughed this time, pulling the soda out of the fridge and pouring myself a glass. "You want some?"

"Sure."

It had gone silent in the front room, and I wondered where they were. Probably up to Santana's room. It was right above us... I glanced up. Blaine saw, and looked up too.

"What?" he asked, seeing nothing but the ceiling.

"Nothing."

"God, stop saying that! What is it?"

"I was wondering where they were, and I remembered that Santana's room is right above us." I laughed. "Nothing big."

"Oh." he laughed. I could tell he was thinking about before when I had said nothing...

"Are you gonna tell me?" he said. "From school?"

"No." I said instantly.

He sighed. "I'm going to find out."

"I wish you wouldn't try." I whispered.

"What?"

"Never mind."

Before he could say anything, we heard Mercedes shriek, and in one second we were racing for the stairs. I made it first and took the stairs by threes, Blaine on my heels. We found Mercedes and Tina by the door to Santana's room.

"What was that?"

"Oh, what? I just slipped."

"Fail." Blaine said.

I got a text, and I pulled my phone out and saw that Quinn had texted me_, get your butt down to the den RIGHT NOW. Leave Blaine with Mercedes and Tina._

Um... Oh crap.

I looked up, and said, "Oh, I'm going to go downstairs. I'll see you later."

"Hey Blaine can you help me with something?" Mercedes said.

Blaine gave me and Mercedes a confused look, then followed her and Tina down the hall. I scampered downstairs.

"Guys?" I said, stepping into the den.

"Oh my god, Kurt. What's going on with you and Blaine?"

I ducked my head. So that's what this is about.

"Tell us everything." Brittany said.

"Have you kissed?" Rachel said, her eyes half closed, her glass wrapped tightly in her fingers.

"No, of course they haven't-"

"Kinda." I said.

"WHAT?!" Quinn shrieked.

"Well, it was kind of an accident."

"Spill!" Santana said, taking another drink of her vodka.

"Well, he called my name, and I stopped and turned around, and accidentally kissed him on the cheek."

"Oh. That's so anti-climactic." Quinn said.

"I know." I said.

"Why did he start hanging out with you?"

"Um... It's a long story?"

They made me tell anyways, and I told them about how he stopped me from killing myself.

They gasped at all the right times, and I felt happy again, like I did when I was younger. They were hanging on my every word... I had friends.

When I finished, they gushed appropriately, and I whispered, "Thanks, guys."

They hugged me, and then I heard the door to the kitchen open, and Blaine walked in, Mercedes and Tina right behind him.

"Truth or Dare!" Brittany squealed randomly.

"Ooooooooooooooh yeeeeeeeeah!" Rachel said, setting her drink down for the first time.

"No more alcohol for Rachel," Quinn said, and she took her glass.

Rachel pouted, and we all laughed. Blaine sat next to me on the couch, and I kicked of my shoes and sat crisscross.

"Quinn, you go first!"

"Okay... Blaine! Truth or dare?"

He laughed. "Truth."

"What were you thinking when you were singing that duet today?!" she said, bouncing.

_Oh, totally not obvious._ I thought.

"I was thinking about how much better Kurt is at singing than me." he laughed, pushing me a little.

I laughed too, and ducked my head, blushing. "No, you're better."

"No, you are. You've been singing longer."

I just shook my head, smiling.

He laughed. "Whatever."

"Okay, Blaine your turn." Tina said.

"Okay... Kurt. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said.

"Tell me about the thing you wouldn't tell me before."

"Dammit." I said, dropping my face into my hands.

"What?" Rachel said.

"Okay, so Kurt accidentally kissed me on the cheek the other day, and he was blushing, and when I said it's not that big a deal, he didn't say anything, and he almost looked like he was in pain... When I asked him what was wrong he said nothing, but I know he was lying. He's going to tell me." he said, and I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he wasn't going to let it go. He was more observant than I realized.

"Uh..." I said, glancing at the girls.

He noticed, and said, "Do you want to go in the kitchen?"

I just nodded, and he got up.

"We'll be right back. Keep playing, guys."

Blaine closed the door behind us, and I leaned against the counter, my arms crossed behind me. I stared at the floor.

"Kurt is it really that big of a deal?" he said.

I just nodded.

His triangular eyebrows stretched up, and then pushed down. "What?"

"It's... I just... I can't say it." I stuttered.

"Why not?"

"It's... It's embarrassing." I said.

"Embarrassing? Well, I though I had an idea, but now I don't know."

"Tell me what your idea was." I said.

This time he blushed. "No."

I chuckled. "We're at an impasse. You won't tell me, I won't tell you."

He laughed. "I'll tell you if you tell me first."

I took a deep breath. "Okay. Blaine... I think I'm in love with you." I didn't look up from the floor. "And I accidentally kissed you, and you brushed it off like it was no big deal, and I couldn't-"

His lips pressed against mine.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't really process what was happening. I felt myself melt, and I cradled his face in my hand, the other hand resting against his abs. He pulled away a bit, but he left his forehead against mine. "I think I'm in love with you, too." he said.

I smiled, and kissed him again.

I pulled away when we heard Quinn call out impatiently. I chuckled and rubbed my thumbs against his cheeks, staring into his eyes. "Thanks, Blaine."

"Thanks, Kurt." He grabbed my hand and we walked back into the den like that. All of the girls gasped as their eyes locked on our hands, and I chuckled again.

"Who's turn is it?" I said, sitting down without letting go of Blaine's hand.

"Brittany." Santana said. "She just had to do the chicken dance."

"Wish we hadn't missed that." Blaine laughed.

"I'll take the trade any day." I whispered to him.

Brittany looked at us. "Kurt! Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said. I was afraid of her dares.

"Okayyyy what just happened?"

I felt myself blush, and I looked at Blaine. He shrugged. "Um..." I said. "We talked about it... And now we know how the other one feels."

"Did anything... You know, happen?" Quinn said.

Blaine nodded.

"Oh my god, really?" Rachel gushed. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Okay enough with the bugging Kurt and Blaine." I said. "Tina. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." she said.

"Go down some alcohol, girl!" I said, and everyone laughed.

Once she had finished a glass of vodka and was tipsy, she said, "Quinn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" she said, bouncing.

"Alright. This might be the vodka talking, so don't blame me. Kiss Rachel on the cheek!"

Quinn pecked Rachel on the cheek, and Rachel laughed. "Alright... Mercedes!"

"Truth." she said, before Quinn could even ask, and I laughed.

"Okay... How do you feel about Sam? You two are adorable together."

"Sam? Oh, I can't get over him." the diva said. "He's so perfect..."

"New objective, hook up Sam and Mercedes!" Rachel squealed.

"Samcedes." Blaine mumbled, and I laughed, squeezing his hand. He smiled at me.

"Alright... Blaine."

"Eh, let's go with dare." He said.

"Since we've started with kissing... Kiss Kurt!"

_Oh my god, I can believe she'd do that_! I thought, but I didn't have any time to think anything else, because my mind went blank when Blaine's lips touched mine. The kiss stayed short, much shorter than the one in the kitchen, but it was still perfect. He pulled away, and I sighed. They laughed at me, and Blaine kissed me on the cheek. The girls went nuts.

"Alright... I'm doing it again, but Kurt, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said, still playing it safe.

"Kurt Hummel..." he turned to face me completely, and I turned to face him as well. He held both of my hands. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Blaine..." I whispered. The girls were holding their breath.

"Yes."

The girls squealed when I kissed him, and I pulled away a bit and looked into his eyes. He pulled me sideways into his lap, and I sat, looking at the rest of the room from his lap. His chest was warm and comfortable, and his hands were wrapped around my stomach, feeling rather like a warm welcomed seatbelt. It was the best place on the planet earth. I was in my boyfriend's arms.

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAY! :D**

**KLAINEEEEEEE :DDD**

**REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I'm like a starving writer, and reviews are my food! :D **

**R&R! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**NOOO GLEE ON THURSDAY WAS SO SAD! DOES ANYONE HAVE ANOTHER BOX OF TISSUES? I WENT THROUGH FOUR! DX **

**Klaine WILL get back together or I will kill someone. SOOO Here's another chapter so we don't keep crying. **

**YAY NOTHER CHAPTAH! :DD**

**DISLAIMER: I OWN PRACTICALLY NOTHING! :D**

"Santana. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." she said.

"Alright... Run outside and to the other side of the street in nothing short-shorts and a bra."

"What?" she groaned.

"Come on. We're all... Sort of... girls here." I laughed.

"He's got a point." Tina said. "Most of us have seen it in the locker room. Those of us that haven't... Don't care."

"Ugh, fine." she said, and she removed her shirt, and quickly scampered across the street and back. As soon as she was back, she put his shirt back on and, laughing, gave me a glare promising that she'd get me. I laughed, but I was scared.

"Rachel. Truth or dare?"

"Truthhh..." she slurred.

"Why'd you break up with Finn? I want a full, honest answer. Not just, 'I hate him.'"

"Well, I do hate him. But..."

"But what?" Mercedes said.

"Guys... I think I'm gay."

"What?!" Tina and Mercedes chorused.

"Saw it coming." Brittany and Santana said to each other.

Quinn didn't say anything.

Blaine chuckled in my ear, "Told ya so." I laughed and squeezed his hand.

"Okay!" Rachel said. "Tina! Truuuthh oorrr dareee?"

"Dare!" she giggled.

"Go get me some more vodka!" Rachel squealed, and everyone laughed and shook their heads.

Tina disappeared and came back with a water bottle. She handed it to Rachel, and I realized that it wasn't vodka, because the cap was unopened. It was just plain water. Blaine squeezed my hand and chuckled softly, so I knew he had figured it out too. I turned a little to face him and whispered, "Sh... She doesn't need anymore alcohol." He laughed and kissed my cheek.

Rachel guzzled it anyways, and then blinked and shook her head as if to clear it.

"Okay, Tina's turn." I said, turning my head to look at her, sitting cross-legged by Mercedes.

"Ummm... Quinn! Truth or Dare."

"Truth." she said, leaning back on the couch.

"Biggest secret." Tina grinned evilly, which; by the way, she was amazing at.

"Um... I'm gay too." she whispered.

"Oh my god!" Rachel gasped. "Gay buddies!" she gave her a high-five. Quinn laughed.

"Okay, Quinn's turn!"

"Ummmmm... Kurt! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said, confident now.

"Ooooooooh." she giggled evilly, and I got a bit scared. "You aren't haven't enough fun. Alcohol!"

I laughed, and then went and poured myself a glass of vodka. I took a big swallow, the liquid burning my throat and nose. I coughed a bit, and sat back down next to Blaine. He chuckled. "Kurt, it's your turn now!"

"Santana." I said.

"Okay. Truth."

"Why did you invite Blaine? Not that I'm arguing, but he's not exactly as... Feminine as all of us." I laughed.

He shrugged and chuckled. "It's true."

"Cuz' we knew you liked him, and we wanted you to be happy, Kurt." Rachel said.

Blaine laughed. "I got more out of this party than I thought I would." he kissed me on the cheek again, and I giggled.

"I thought that the question was for Santana." Mercedes laughed.

"I'm bored!" Rachel said, and then she jumped up and ran to get more vodka.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Quinn squealed, and then she ran after her. I laughed as Santana chased Brittany off, and then Tina and Mercedes went off to the kitchen. I was left with Blaine, and I took long pull of my vodka.

"Whoa, slow down, boy." Blaine said, pulling the glass a bit away from me. "We don't want you ending up like Rachel." he laughed.

"What?" I asked. "Drunk as hell? I didn't start drinking until 8. She started at... What, 6:30?"

He laughed. "Still. Don't you want to remember tonight? I want to. That's why I don't want to drink..."

"You have a point." I said, setting down my glass. He chuckled.

Santana ran in and poked Blaine in the shoulder. "Tag you're it!" she said, and then she ran off again.

"Whoa." I said. "That was not like Santana at all."

Blaine laughed, and then he tapped me on the top of the head. "Tag, you're it." he said, and then, laughing, he rocketed out of the room.

"No fair!" I screeched, and then I scrambled up, and ran towards the kitchen. I found Quinn and Rachel fighting over the vodka.

"Hey, hey guys. Calm down. And I want to tell you something." i said.

"What?" Quinn said.

"Tag!" I tagged Rachel and then ran off, heading for the hidden closet behind the door to the den.

"Hey!" I heard Quinn shout, and then she hollered, "I'm going to get you!"

I closed the door behind me, and slipped into the back of the closet, behind the coats. I heard squeals and shouts of laughter. I heard Tina hollering about how she was going to get Santana, and then I heard the door to the closet open and close. The person slipped to the back, and bumped into me. She screamed.

"I'm sorry! It's Kurt!" I said.

"It's fine." Brittany said. "I saw a door and went through it. If Santana's it she'll find me."

I laughed, and the covered my mouth. It was silent outside the closet.

"What just happened?" she said in a loud whisper. I shushed her.

I slipped to the front of the closet and peeked through the crack in the door. I saw Blaine's back, as he slowly snuck towards the den. I think he was it.

I saw him take out his phone, and dial a number. He didn't put it to his ear though. I was thoroughly confused, until my phone went off. My hand flew to my pocket as I tried to muffle the sound, but his head flipped around. "Cheater!" i screeched as I burst out of the closet and sprinted for the stairs, Blaine on my tail. I had made it to Santana's room when he caught me, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me off the ground. I laughed, and he set me down and turned me around. He kissed me once, and then he tapped my nose with his index finger. "You're it."

I laughed. "Fine, but you have ten seconds to run."

"What?"

"Ten, nine-" he ran off, and I continued counting all the way down.

I snuck off in the opposite way that he had run, looking for someone else. I slipped into Santana's room, and heard a sound in the closet. I opened the door, and found Tina cowering in the corner. I tagged her and called out, "Tina's it!" and then ran from the room. I hit the stairs at a sprint and stumbled a bit.

Unfortunately, I stumbled right over the edge.

I rolled and crashed down the stairs. My arm caught on something but my momentum yanked me away, wrenching my arm painfully. Then I hit the bottom, and my head slammed against the wall. I heard someone call out my name, but I couldn't respond. Everything went black.

XXXXXXX

"Kurt?" I heard a voice filtering through the blackness, like sunlight dappling the ground under a large tree.

"Kurt? Please wake up." I heard the voice; I could tell it was Blaine now, and I felt warmth on my face.

"Careful with his head, he hit it pretty hard." Another voice; Quinn, I think, off to my right.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Blaine's frantic worried voice, up above my head.

"Probably. It's not as bad as when I hit my head when I was younger." I heard Brittany... She sounded far away.

"I'll go get some ice." Tina, now, and her voice faded.

"Can you get a bandage, too?"

I wanted to say something. But I couldn't. I couldn't even open my eyes. I couldn't think straight.

"Wake up, Kurt." Blaine whispered, and I felt something brush across my cheek, his hand, maybe?

I'm awake. I wanted to say. I'm awake, Blaine. But nothing came out.

I felt someone lift my head, and then something wrapped around it, it felt like an ace bandage, only softer, and it wrapped all the way around my head, on my forehead. Something cold rested on my elbow, and I realized that it was throbbing. Pain started filtering through my haze, and my head started to pound, and my elbow started to scream in agony.

I finally broke through the wall keeping me from speaking, and I cried out, my elbow tweaking. I opened my eyes, but they were blurred with tears. I tried to lift my arm to wipe them away, but my elbow screamed in response, just causing more tears. It felt like someone had run over my arm in an eighteen wheeler.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

Do I look okay? I thought, and I whispered, "My elbow..."

"Yeah... It looks broken."

I gritted my teeth as someone nudged it, and the pain flamed in reply. "Don't touch it!" I gasped.

"Sorry!"

I opened my eyes, and someone wiped away the tears. I saw Blaine, his worried face upside down. He was sitting above my head, my head in his lap. I was sprawled across the couch, and everyone was around me, except for Rachel, who was passed out on the other couch.

"Kurt, what happened? We found you passed out at the bottom of the stairs."

"I was going to fast at the top and fell down the stairs." I said shamefully. "It was really stupid."

"Well, we called nine one one and we're waiting for them to show up... Can someone take Rachel to Santana's room? We don't want her passed out on the couch when the paramedics show up." Mercedes said.

I didn't have to look to see that it was Quinn who volunteered and scooped Rachel up and took her upstairs.

We heard a siren, and Blaine scooped me up and cradled me close to his chest. I squeaked when my elbow moved, but my arm fell into my lap and it felt better.

Blaine carried me outside, and I let my head fall against his chest. The ambulance pulled up and they put me on a stretcher. My elbow bumped into something and pain exploded all the way through my body, lights flashed behind my eyes, and I tried to cry out, but nothing came out, and I passed out.

**AHH! Oh NO, IS KURT OKAY?!  
jk I know. Ha. **

**Please review you guys don't know how much it means to me. **

**PS IM LISTENING TO MUSIC FROM THE EPISODE SOO SAD D: **

**R&R! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**HIIII! :D**

**WHO'S YOUR OTP?! IS IT KLAINE!? Leave me a review and tell me your OTP :D **

**HERE YOU GO! :D **

**I know its short, but the next part wasn't xP so I couldn't combine them :P **

**SO ENJOY! ;D **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN PRACTICALLY NOTHING! :D**

Kurt POV

I woke up in a bed. I'm doing a lot of passing out... I thought, and I tried to sit up. A hand gently stopped me, and pushed me back down. I lifted my left arm and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I opened them, and furrowed my eyebrows. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well, that's a hell of a hello. Hope you're feeling better." He said, stepping away from me and sitting in one of the stupid plastic chairs on the edge of the room. I looked around, realizing I was in a hospital bed, the room generic, a curtain half pulled across the middle, half-blocking an old lady, snoring loudly.

I shook my head, confused, and turned back to him. "You didn't answer my question."

"What, I can't come visit you when you're in the hospital? Geez."

"I haven't talked to you in forever."

"Last time you talked to me you tried to kill me." He said.

"I had right to. Please leave, you irritate me."

He held up his arms in surrender, and headed for the door. Right as he got there, it opened, and Blaine walked in and literally smashed into him.

Blaine looked up in confusion. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian held up his hands again in surrender. "I'm leaving."

"I would hope so." I mumbled, and Blaine moved to let him pass. He disappeared through the door, and Blaine looked around in confusion. "What was that?"

"That B*..." I muttered.

"Well, you're awake." he said, smiling and coming over. "I brought you breakfast."

"Breakfast? What time is it?"

"Five in the morning. You slept all night."

"Oh. I'm sorry-"

"No, no apologies. It's fine, Kurt. I had an amazing time, and that amount of time was totally enough. Do you remember it?"

"All of it." I said, smiling. Mostly I remembered his lips against mine...

He smirked, probably knowing what I was thinking about by the expression on my face, and he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

He pulled away an inch or two, and his gorgeous eyes opened. "Klaine." he whispered.

"What?" I said, confused.

"Well, our ship name was either Burt or Klaine... And since Burt would be kind of awkward..."

I laughed. Only Blaine.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing." I said, and I leaned forward and kissed him. It was only interrupted when I lifted my right arm to cradle his face, and I accidentally punched him in the jaw.

"Whoa." I said, looking at my arm. It was in a cast, and the cast sat in a sling. How had I not noticed that?

Blaine laughed, rubbing his jaw. "Yeah, I told them not to use the bright pink wrapping."

"Sorry about the punch. How long is it on?" I asked.

"Six weeks." the doctor said, walking in.

I groaned, and lay back in the bed. Blaine sighed, and sat in the seat next to my bed.

The doctor gave me all sorts of information, and finally let me go, and Blaine drove me home.

I climbed out of the car and started walking towards my house, but I heard Blaine call out.

I turned around, and he was right there. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me, turning his head to the side.

After a minute or two, we broke apart, and I buried my face in his neck, hugging him as tight as I could with one arm.

He chuckled, and then pulled away. "Bye, Kurt. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon, Blaine."

**KLAINEBOWS! **

** :D yay. LEAVE ME A REVIEW! PLZZ! **

** Remember, leave me you OTP! I want to know :D **

** PEACE OUT! 33**

**R&R! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**AAND ON COMES THE DEPRESSING SHTUFF! BUT IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO WRITE A FANFICTION WITHOUT THAT…. SO YEAH.**

**Oops caps lock. **

**Sorry.**

**:D YAY THANKS FOR READING!**

**ENJOY! 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN PRACTICALLY NOTHING! :D**

Kurt POV

_~One year later~_

I wrapped my arms around Blaine, not wanting to let go.

"I'll miss you." I said for the hundredth time.

"I'll miss you too, Kurt. We'll be sure to Skype."

Blaine was going to Paris for two weeks with his older brother, Cooper. I wouldn't be able to hug him again until his plane touched down here again, on the 21 of July. I had it all planned out.

I sighed.

"Hey," Blaine said, "Don't worry. I'll be back in your arms before you know it." He kissed me once, short and sweet. "Bye, Kurt."

"Bye, Blaine. I love you."

"I love you too." he smiled, and then turned and walked into the passageway to the plane. I stood by the window and watched his plane take off, and then I walked dejectedly back to the parking lot, where Quinn, Rachel, Tina and Mike were waiting.

Rachel hugged me, and then they took me out to coffee, and didn't let me pay.

"Don't worry," Mike said, "It's only two weeks."

"Feels like a lifetime." I groaned, stirring my coffee.

"It'll be over before you know it."

"Whatever." I grumbled, looking at the table.

Mike sighed, giving up. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but I wasn't in the mood for someone to cheer me up.

I just wanted to sit and wait for Blaine to come home.

I checked the calendar again.

"You check the calendar once more and I will burn it." Rachel said, stepping up onto a chair to reach the ceiling.

"I can't help it. There's only three more days until he's home again! I feel so dead when he's gone."

Rachel laughed. "You're obsessed." she said.

_Yes, yes I am,_ I thought.

"Come here and help me reach this."

I stepped towards her, but my phone went off. I checked it.

Blaine wants to FaceTime.

"OH MY GOD, Rachel it's him, can I pleasepleasepleaseplease-"

"Whatever." she said, stretching higher to do it herself.

I squealed, and hit answer.

"Kurt?"

"Hi, Blaine!"

He grinned. "How are you doing?"

"I'm excited that you're coming home soon." I said honestly. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." he said, smiling. "I have great news though."

"What?"

"So, our flight got cancelled. But-" he said when my expression grew horrified, "-that means we're flying home tonight."

My eyebrows stretched to impossible heights. "Really?"

"Yeah." he laughed. "So I'll be home about six-ish tomorrow."

I checked my watch. It was noon.

"Wow!" I said, then, realizing the problem, my mouth open before I could stop it. "Oh shoot!"

"What?" he said his head titling to the side.

"Um... Nothing! I have to go! I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, but what-"

"No time to explain. Love you, Blaine!" I said, and hung up. "Rachel!" I said.

"What?!" she exclaimed, almost falling off her chair.

"Blaine's going to be home tomorrow morning!"

"What?!" she gasped again, jumping off the chair. "That means we only have tonight to finish his welcome home party!"

"I know!" I said.

"Okay," Rachel said, instantly taking charge, "you call Mike, Tina, and Mercedes, I'll call Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Finn, and tell him to call Artie, Sam, and Puck."

"Alright. I'll get Mercedes to pick up the cake." I said, and pulled out my cell, and quickly called Tina.

"Hello?"

"Mike?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you have Tina's cell?"

"She's driving. We're almost passing the school."

"Well, come to the school! Blaine's going to be home tomorrow morning!"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, take a left."

"See you! I have more calls to make."

"Kay, bye."

I hung up. Rachel was talking quickly through the phone to Finn.

She hung up, and I called Mercedes, gave her the details, and asked her to pick up the cake.

Rachel called Quinn, and she sounded much less harsh then when she was talking to Finn. It was a glee party, we had to invite Finn, but Rachel didn't like it.

Mike and Tina came in the room, and they immediately started helping with the balloons and stuff.

After a while, everyone was there, but it was four.

"Alright, everyone!" I hollered, stepping up onto a chair so I could see them all.

"Okay. Where are you going to be when I walk in with him?" I called.

"We'll be under the piano cover in the corner!" Tina said, her arm around Mike's waist.

"Me and Puck will be behind the drum set." Finn said.

"Me and Rach will be behind the stacked chairs." Quinn said.

"I'll be in the hall to roll in behind you!" Artie gave me thumbs up.

"Brittany and me behind the percussion instruments." Santana said, without looking up.

"That leaves... Sam and Mercedes."

Sam glanced at Mercedes, and Mercedes looked down. "Where?" Sam said.

"Ummmm... Go back around the corner there, and when Artie gives you the signal come in through the other door." I said.

"Alright." They said.

"Okay, be here at 5:30, just in case." I said.

"Alright." they said again.

"See you tomorrow, guys."

They all split off and walked out, heading to their various cars.

"You coming, Kurt?" Quinn said.

"Eh, I think I'll stay here for a while."

"Okay. Bye Kurt."

"Bye." I said, and watched her walk out.

I sat around in the room for a while, and then sang for a while, wandering through the halls.

When I was finally done, I walked home. I climbed right into my bed, and fell asleep on top of the covers.

I woke up at four forty five, and rocketed out of bed. Late! I dressed as fast as was possible, and then ran out the door. I was at the airport by 5:30, because it was far away.

I quickly ran to his gate, and waited by the window, my eyes in the sky.

Five forty five.

Six.

Six fifteen.

Six thirty.

What the hell? Where was he? Well, he did say six-ish. I groaned. When is he going to show up?

Six forty-five.

Seven.

Seven thirty.

I felt like I was going to die. I texted Rachel that his plane hadn't even touched down yet, and I stared at my phone, waiting for her to reply.

My phone buzzed, but it wasn't Rachel.

_Blaine!_

I picked it up on the second ring, and instantly had to hold the phone away from my ear. There was a loud rumbling on the other end.

"Blaine!" I shouted, ignoring the people who turned around to look at me.

"Kurt?! Kurt, I need to say something!" The phone crackled, and I closed my eyes and tried to understand him.

"What?" I said.

"Kurt, I love you!"

"What?"

_"I love you!" _

Why was he calling to tell me this? "What's that sound?" I said loudly, and a couple people shushed me. I gave them a dirty look.

"I don't have time to explain! I just want to tell you that I've loved you, I'll always love you, no matter what happens!" his voice choked, it sounded like he was sobbing.

"I love you too! Wait, what? No matter what happens? Are you crying?"

"I love you, Kurt." he cried.

"Blaine!" I shouted, but I couldn't say anything else.

On the other line, I heard the worst sound I have ever heard in my entire life. I heard a terrible screech, and the crunching sound of folding metal. I heard someone shriek, and the unmistakable sound of Blaine screaming in agony. Another crunching sound, and then a moment of silence, before a final, heart-splitting crash, and then the phone line went dead.

I couldn't move. I couldn't get my joints to unlock to let go of the phone. I couldn't breathe. I understood now, why he had called to say that.

_His plane was going down. _

His plane had crashed, and I had no way of knowing if he was living or dead.

I broke down right there, and sobbed my heart out.

After a while, a lady came over and asked if I was okay.

"One of your planes just went down." I said.

"What?!" she exclaimed, and stood up straight. "Who told you that?"

"I was on the phone with B-... With someone on it. He- he said he loved me and then I heard it crash." I said.

She took me over to a counter, and then they frantically jumped around. I just stood there, my heart in pieces. They finally sent me away, after confirming that the plane did go down and no one was responding. Hearing the words was like getting my heart pounded with a hammer.

I got into my car and drove back to the school. I had issues keeping my eyes on the road, and free of tears. My passenger seat was full of tissues by the time I got there. It made me cry harder. Blaine was supposed to be there. Now I was stuck alone with a _stupid_ pile of _tissues_.

I climbed out of the car and walked into the school as if I was in a dream. I stumbled into the choir room, and collapsed onto the floor.

"Kurt?" someone said, peeking from their hiding spot.

I didn't respond, I just sobbed into the floor.

"Kurt, what happened?" I recognized Artie now, and they started to gather around and pick me up.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Blaine?"

I sniffed, and wiped my face.

"His-his... Blaine's plane went down."

**… Sorry.**

** Next chapter to come soon, though! :D **

**Leave me a review, let me know what you think! **

**R&R! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**First Blaine POV! :D **

**KEEP CALM AND READ ON! :D **

**I love you guys! :')) **

**ENJOY! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN PRACTICALLY NOTHING!**

Blaine POV

I didn't want to get on the plane. It felt weird, off, somehow. I had to, though, and Cooper sat down next to me. The seat was cushy. I glanced around nervously, but all I saw was a flight attendant giving someone peanuts.

It was fine the first part. But then I felt something change. The motor changed somehow, and it rumbled deeper. My seat shook.

"Cooper..." I said.

"Shut up, Blaine."

"Is-is... Is the plane going down?" I asked, feeling young again, feeling like I was a three year old orphan asking where my parents were.

"Yes, Blaine, I think so."

"I love you, Cooper." I said.

He just nodded, and I saw tears streak down his face.

The rumbling grew louder. I yanked out my cell phone I called Kurt.

"Blaine!" he shouted into the phone.

"Kurt?!" I shouted, practically unable to hear myself. My stomach dropped into my feet as the plane started to tilt downward. "Kurt, I need to say something!"

"What?"

"Kurt, I love you!"

"What?"

Could he not hear me? _"I love you!"_

There was a small pause, and I wondered if I had lost connection. _No!_ I needed to hear him tell me that he loved me... I wanted that to be the last thing I heard. "What's that sound?" he said. The plane was now screaming downwards, it was probably less than a minute till we hit the ground.

"I don't have time to explain! I just want to tell you that I've loved you, I'll always love you, no matter what happens!" I choked up, I was crying. It was over. This was it.

"I love you too!" _Yes._ I felt calmed; I could almost see his face. "Wait, what? No matter what happens? Are you crying?"

Yes, I am. Tears were pouring down my face. "I love you, Kurt."

"Blaine!" he said, and that's when we hit the ground.

The phone flew out of my hand and fell to the floor, and I watched someone fly out of their seat and smash into the front wall. A couple people shrieked as a pole from closer to the front came dislodged and flew through the air.

It stabbed into my upper arm, sticking me to the seat, and I screamed. My shoulder exploded in a fury of pain, and I bit my tongue. Cooper disappeared.

The plane rolled over, the wing was completely obliterated, and for a moment we flew through the air, upside down, and then we crashed into a heap of metal, bags, and bodies. I was in my seat, which was lying on its side, on the ceiling of the plane, which was now on the ground.

For a moment, it was silent. Nobody moved.

"Hello?" I called, my voice hoarse.

Nobody answered.

I tried to move, but when I did, a wave of agony ripped through my shoulder. The pole was still sticking through my arm.

"Help!" I shouted, as loud as I could. My voice cracked like a boy going through puberty.

"Hello?" I heard a small voice.

_Someone's alive!_ "Here! Help, please!" I sobbed.

Something moved, and I heard glass tinkling, and then I saw the small figure emerge from underneath a seat. It moved up the aisle, on the ceiling of the plane.

As it neared me, I realized it was a girl. She had tangled blonde hair, and her gray eyes were smeared with tears. She couldn't have been any older than nine; she had small hands and a cute little girl face. Her hands and feet were bloody, and a huge gash sliced across her cheek and a bit of her left eye. Her shoes were missing, and her ankle was a bit twisted, but she didn't seem to notice. She saw the pole impaled in my arm, and her eyes widened. She wiped away her tears, and said, "Don't move. This is gonna hurt." she grabbed the pole and braced her feet on the chair. She yanked, and the pole came out.

I gasped, and slapped my hand over the bloody hole in my arm.

"Here." she said, and she grabbed a jacket off the floor, and fashioned a quick bandage. She wrapped it around my arm, and tied it tight. I bit my lip.

"My name is Blaine." I said, crawling out of my seat and standing up. I helped her up. "Thanks for helping me."

"My pleasure." she said sweetly, shaking my hand. "I'm Claire."

"Nice to meet you, Claire. We should look around for anyone else who made it. How old are you?"

"I'm seven." She said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Alright, Claire, come on, let's go find some people."

We searched the entire plane, and there wasn't one living person. I couldn't even find Cooper.

"Claire?" I said, ducking under a beam that had fallen. "Where are you?"

I heard her crying, and I stepped around a seat with someone in it.

I found her curled up next to someone, someone clearly not alive, sobbing into her chest. "Mommy." she cried.

"Claire..."

She didn't respond. I knelt down beside her and gently pulled her off of her mother, but she didn't seem to care. She just turned around and latched onto me. I picked her up and cradled her against me, and she sobbed into my shirt. I hugged her tight, and she fisted my shirt in her bloody little hands. I cried too, resting my head against hers.

After a moment, she looked up. She saw me crying too, and she wiped away my tears, most likely leaving a bloody streak on my face.

"Don't cry, Blaine. Let's not cry."

I swallowed and nodded. "Okay, Claire. Come on, let's go."

We searched the entire plane again, Claire checking for working cell phones, and me stocking up things that might be needed. I got as much food as I could find, some blankets, clothes that would fit us, and flashlights and other things.

I found Claire searching through the baggage that had spilled out into the back seating place. I called her name, and she pulled something out of a bag. It was a stuffed cat, and she hugged it to her chest.

"Come on, Claire." I said gently.

She got up, pulling the cat along by one of its paws. It was old, it had been loved so much that it was squished and its fur was matted down. It was white, with a brown spot on it back, it had a black tail, with a brown tip. Two splotches of black and brown surrounded each eye and ear, reaching around the back of its head and colliding. It had a bell and a little bow at its neck. She kissed its nose, and I smiled. She really loved that cat.

"Meet Jingles." she said, holding the cat around the stomach, out towards me.

"You named your cat Jingles?"

"Yeah. Like G-I-N-G-L-E-S."

She was so sweet. I smiled and handed her a backpack that I made for her. It was holding a lot of stuff, but I had made sure all of it was light. She pulled it onto her back, and tucked Gingles up under her arm.

I pushed one of the emergency exits out, and we stepped out to view where we were.

We were in a large field, with long grass and occasional patches of flowers. Beyond that, in every direction, very, very, very far away, large mountains stretched up. The sun was only just above the mountains behind us, which meant that that was east. West was the way we were heading, so we needed to get up to the top of the mountain that way to see how far we were from the nearest city.

I grabbed Claire's hand. "Come on, let's go."

**YAY HE'S NOT DEAD! :D **

**:D YOU CAN BREATHE AGAIN! **

**SPREAD KLAINEBOWSS! **

**Leave me a review, pleaseee! 33 it means so much**

**R&R! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**:D **

**I know that I'm a horrible person, I haven't updated in a looooong time. I am SO sorry. I'm going to try to update more often, but it's not too easy anymore, I have homework and way to much stuff that I have to do xP **

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN PRACTICALLY NOTHING! :D**

Kurt POV

I collapsed on my bed in tears. I just wanted everyone to leave me alone. I didn't want to eat, I didn't want to sleep, I didn't want to go to school, I didn't want to leave my room, I didn't want to leave my bed.

Someone knocked on my door, and I hollered for them to leave me alone.

The door opened anyways, and someone walked inside. I kept my face buried in a pillow.

A hand touched my hair, one that I hadn't felt in a long tome. I opened my eyes and looked up, and that's when I knew I was dreaming. My mother stood in front of me, and she sat down on the bed next to me.

"Don't worry, honey."

I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "Is he dead, Mom?"

The sighed and shook her head. "I can't tell you that, sweetie. I'm here to give you a good dream, though." she hugged me, and I felt warm and safe. When she let go, she disappeared, and Blaine was in her place. I tackle-hugged him, and whispered, "Thank you, mom." I didn't care that it was a dream. He was next to me, and I needed him.

I curled up next to him on my bed, and he kissed the top of my head. But of course I woke up, only after ten minutes of cuddling and kissing Blaine.

I sighed, and closed my eyes.

"Kurt?" Rachel came in, and sat next to me. I rolled over and glared at my hands.

"How are you doing?"

"I can't breathe." I said truthfully.

She sighed. "I know this is hard for you, Kurt, but you haven't gone to school in two days. Maybe you should go tomorrow."

"I don't want to be reminded about him."

"Listen, I know what heartbreak is. But if you push him out of your memory, when you're finally done crying, you won't be able to remember him."

I sighed. "Okay, I'll come to school tomorrow."

"Alright, Kurt. I'll see you there."

She stood, and walked out. The sound of the door shutting behind her felt like it could knock out my teeth.

I closed my eyes, and went back to crying.

Blaine POV

It was getting late, and we weren't even at the mountains yet. The sun was getting close to the mountains, so I told Claire that we should stop. She sat down on the spot, and hugged Gingles to her chest. I pulled off my backpack and rubbed my shoulders. It was really heavy, but I had no choice.

I sat down too, and we sat there for a while.

"Sh." Claire said, perking up. "Do you hear that?"

I listened. It sounded like the babbling of a creek. "Yeah, it's a creek." I said.

Claire jumped up, still somehow full of energy. "Let's go find it!"

"Alright." I said, pushing myself up. "Let's go." We walked towards the sound, and we found a little creek, about maybe four feet wide, winding through the field.

Claire drank some, and I did too. We flattened down some grass by the creek and set our stuff in it, and I headed over to the creek to try to see if there was some fish. There was, little things no bigger then my hand, but they were fish, so I caught a couple and brought them back to Claire. She was looking through her pack, and I sat down next to her.

"Claire, I have to make a fire. Are you okay with that?"

"Okay, good, 'cause I'm getting cold." she said.

I smiled, and found a coat that would fit me, and wrapped it over her shoulders. She smiled and curled up on her side with her stuffed cat.

I ripped up some of the grass and lined the little circle with rocks from the stream. I found some sticks and things, and built up a tiny teepee if sticks above some grass, which I lit on fire with the lighter from my backpack, and the teepee caught fire, creating a fire that wasn't even taller than Claire when she was sitting. I put the fish in the flames to cook, and then pulled out a blanket. Claire ate her fish with a wrinkled nose, but she still ate it, and then fell asleep next to me. I smiled, and put out the fire, so I wouldn't cause a huge fire, and then I lay next to Claire, and she snuggled up closer to me in her sleep. I smiled and curled up around her, protecting her with my body.

Was this what it felt like to have a kid? I felt so completely responsible for her, it was a bit overwhelming. I sighed, thinking of Kurt. If only I could tell him I was alive... He probably thinks I'm dead. But there were no working cell phones, and I was in the middle of nowhere.

_With a seven year old. _

But there was nothing to do but keep going. We'd go insane at the crash site; there were too many dead bodies. No one would find us here, no matter how loud we screamed.

I sighed, and kissed the top of Claire's head. "Goodnight, Claire." I whispered.

"Goodnight, Kurt." I whispered to the sky.

I woke up early in the morning the next day, and I found the sun, just coming up. I caught two more fish and had breakfast cooking by the time that Claire woke up, her mouth stretching in a yawn. She ate slowly, as I packed up all our stuff. When I stomped out the fire and helped her up, she hugged me around the waist, and I picked her up and hugged her back.

Then, wordlessly, we started walking again, and I was hoping to make it to the mountain by noon.

I was wrong. We got there much earlier, and slowly, we started to climb it. It took a long time, because it was treacherous, some rocks wanted to give and slide away down the mountain. We hopped up the mountain, and Claire sang. She sang 'I've been working on the railroad' seventeen times before I cracked. I taught her 'It's not unusual', and we sang it together, our voices echoing through the mountains.

_When I see you hangin around with anyone_

_It's not unusual to see me cry_

_I wanna die_

We sang that for a while, and then 'You are my sunshine.'

When we were done singing that twice, we stepped up onto the top of the mountain. I looked out into the distance.

"Blainey?"

"Yeah?" The nickname made me chuckle.

"How far are we from home?" she said.

"Pretty far." I said.

I could see a city, way, way, way, WAY far away. I could just barely see it, and between us and it, there were miles and miles and miles of mountains, hills, woods, and valleys.

_We're going to be gone a long time_. I thought.

We started down the mountain, but I slipped in the gravel, and Claire, who was holding my hand, fell too. I pulled her onto my lap, and we slid down the hill, and then when we got to the bottom, I had to change my pants. There was practically a hole in the seat of my pants. I found a pair of camouflage cargo pants, and pulled them on. Claire grabbed my hand again, and we continued walking, through the forest.

Her hand tightened around mine as a squirrel jumped from a tree to the ground and scampered away.

"It's okay, it's just a squirrel." I said.

"I'm scared." she whispered.

"Here, does this help?" I walked over to the nearest tree and broke off a long sharp stick. It was sturdy, and the tip was pointed enough that it could probably kill a person. I wasn't sure about a bear, but I didn't tell Claire.

"Yes, thanks Blainey." she said.

We walked on for a while, until we hit a river. It was windy, long and wide, probably ten feet wide, but it didn't look deep. I knelt down and felt it. Ice-cold. Snow water?

"Alright, we need to cross..." I said.

Claire stepped forward to step into the water, but I scooped her up before her feet could get soaked. If she got soaked, she would get cold, and if she didn't dry before sundown, she might get sick. Sickness when you're walking like this would not be good.

"Here, how about you hold my shoes and socks, and I'll carry you?" I said.

"Okay," she said. I crouched down, and untied my shoes, and pulled off my socks. She picked them up, and I scooped her up and put her on my shoulders. She hugged my head, and then pulled her arms away in disgust. "Ewww, Blainey are you wearing hair gel?"

"Yes, Claire. Without hair gel, I have massive curls. It's almost like an Afro." I laughed, and she giggled too.

I stepped into the water, and gasped. It was numbingly cold, probably glacier water. I trudged on anyways, forcing my feet against the sting of the current. I was glad I hadn't let Claire do this; it would have been terrible for her.

I felt protective of her already; I didn't want anything to happen to her. I wanted to introduce her to Kurt; I wanted to keep her safe forever. I felt like a dad.

"Hey, Claire?"

"Yeah?" she said.

"Where's your daddy?"

"I don't have a daddy."

"Oh, alright." _Her parents are gone..._ "What about aunts? Uncles? Grandparents?"

"Momma said that we were the only ones left."

Well, she was alone. I wondered if we would have to take her to the adoption center...

I shivered and pushed that thought away. It sounded horrible. I would never want Claire to have to go through something like that.

I stepped up onto the opposite bank and set Claire down. I dried my feet as best as I could and pulled my shoes back on.

We continued walking, and Claire grabbed my hand again. I let my mind wander through things that I could say to Kurt when I saw him again... I ran from just, 'hi' to running up and kissing him.

The sun hit the hills again, and we found a nice spot underneath a big bush that we could settle. We ate a couple of granola bars and then set up our blankets again.

One good thing about being seven, you can survive on much less food than when you're seventeen. I felt my stomach growl, but I ignored it, and curled up around Claire again. She was already asleep, and I laid an arm over her, clutching the stick in my hand. I was afraid to sleep, afraid of what might be out here.

But, exhaustion caught up to me anyway and I drifted off.

T**HANKS FOR READING IT :D I love you guysssssss 333**

** Review, plz plz plz plz! **

** SEE YOU GUYS LATER :D **

**R&R! :D **


End file.
